


我是不是在哪里见过你

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 全员沙雕设定。重度OOC预警。一切都是原力的锅。
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Rey
Kudos: 3





	我是不是在哪里见过你

蕾伊总觉得有人在注视着自己。  
  
尽管经过芬恩的再三确认，证实这只是蕾伊的错觉——芬恩甚至拉上了萝丝和波，反抗军的年轻一代顶梁柱们就“蕾伊感觉到的视线到底是从哪来”的这一问题展开了激烈的讨论，芬恩认为这是蕾伊被凯洛·伦接触过多后留下的心理阴影，萝丝坚信蕾伊感受到的目光可能来自基地里某个暗恋蕾伊的小年轻，波觉得这搞不好是原力对蕾伊的指引，比如暗示他们现在的藏身地又被第一秩序盯上了。  
  
蕾伊默默地把到了嘴边的“我觉得这目光和天行者大师的很像”给咽了回去。  
  
02  
蕾伊的感觉是正确的。  
  
在蕾伊注视不到的角落，年轻的卢克·天行者正躲在角落里望着蕾伊叹气——的确是年轻的卢克·天行者，因为任何一个可以看到他的人都觉得他现在最多20岁。  
“为什么我会突然变成19岁的样子啊？”孤独弱小可怜而无助的卢克在过去的三个月里一直在思考这个问题，然而一向对他有求必应的原力这回像是不在服务区，执着地装着死。  
不仅卢克在愁，尤达大师也非常的愁。年轻的蕾伊还没法独自对抗黑暗面， 然而本应该指引她的卢克现在却缩成了鹌鹑，尤达恨不得拿光剑戳开卢克的脑袋看看卢克的脑子里到底装了些什么。  
“我这个样子怎么能去见蕾伊呢？”卢克坚持道，“我这个样子哪里像个绝地大师？我看上去比蕾伊还小——我甚至比蕾伊高不了多少！”一点威严也没有，他怎么能以这样的形象去见自己的学生——大战当前还要特意染黑头发剃个胡子换身新衣服才去见妹妹的卢克·天行者是个非常有原则的绝地。  
尤达跳着往卢克的脑袋上送了一剑。  
  
03  
走投无路的尤达把安纳金放了出来。  
  
这对外貌双双回到了年轻时候的原力鬼父子相对无言，卢克期待地等着父亲给自己支招，好让自己能回到那个严肃威严有气场的天行者大师形象。安纳金憋了半天，还是没好意思告诉卢克自己也没办法。  
他要是能改变自己的相貌，原力鬼达斯·维达早就拿着自己的红色光剑去找他那光长肌肉不长脑子的外孙了。  
  
“我给你讲个故事吧。”欧比旺望向卢克的眼里满是慈爱，“很久很久以前……其实就是凯洛·伦刚被黑暗面引诱的时候，安纳金曾经去找过他……”  
然后被凯洛·伦当成是个骗子原力鬼，凯洛·伦还被这个胆大包天敢冒充自己外公的原力鬼气的砸了一艘飞船。  
  
卢克更绝望了。  
  
04  
蕾伊又感受到了那道目光。  
  
她正在千年隼的控制室里调试飞船，楚伊去维修电路去了，她敢肯定整个房间只有她一个人——  
还有那道如影随形的目光。  
她闭上眼睛，脑海里响起了卢克教她使用原力时曾经说过的话，让她的感觉去领导她感受原力。  
“天行者大师，是你吗……”她在心里默默地问道。  
  
原力中突然传来一阵剧烈的扰动。  
蕾伊被吓得立刻睁开了眼睛，却发现自己面前的地上正倒着一个摔得四脚朝天捂着脑袋呻吟的金发青年。  
——不认识。  
蕾伊果断拿出了绳子，把青年捆了起来。  
  
05  
“为什么你的绳子能把我捆住？”青年看上去十分震惊。  
“因为这个绳子的质量很好。”蕾伊宛若看一个智障，冷漠地回答。第一秩序的间谍原来都这个智商？怪不得凯洛·伦到现在还没被手下人推翻。  
  
青年的表情有那么一瞬间的扭曲。  
  
原力中似乎传来了一阵幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
  
06  
被蕾伊用绳子捆着的青年在波，芬恩，萝丝探究的目光中耳朵通红，缩着脖子仿佛恨不得往地上找条缝钻进去。  
“你长得……有点眼熟。”波对着青年上上下下前前后后的研究道。  
芬恩的关注点明显不同：“第一秩序现在这么缺人了吗？我刚进第一秩序那会儿，第一秩序明明不招这么矮的！”  
萝丝的注意力被芬恩的话吸引了过去：“看来第一秩序也是元气大伤，这对我们来说是个好事啊。”  
“嗯……”可能是青年缩成一团的样子实在太过可怜，蕾伊忍不住挡在了他身前，隔绝了另外三人探究的目光。  
波看了看蕾伊，又看了看青年，恍然大悟：“我想起来在哪里看过这张脸了！”  
  
青年心一抖。  
波热忱地看着他：“你是不是，照着天行者大师年轻时候的宣传照，整过容？”  
青年：“……”  
波的话开启了芬恩的新思路：“你是说，这家伙长得和天行者大师年轻的时候很像？”  
波笃定地点着头：“简直一模一样！”他小时候家里的日历背景都是卢克·天行者的照片，波有绝对的发言权。  
芬恩觉得自己已经看到了真相：“难道说——你也是从第一秩序逃出来的？你是不是因为你的长相和身高在第一秩序饱受欺凌，不堪重负所以逃了出来弃暗投明来投奔我们了？”  
萝丝想象了一下一个长得卢克·天行者的脸的人加入了第一秩序，片刻后充满同情的看着青年说道：“幸好你没遇上凯洛·伦，不然凯伦·伦一定不会放过你的。”  
青年：“……”  
  
这就是银河的未来。  
他觉得银河药丸。  
  
TBC  



End file.
